


May+Bobbi Drabbles

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Drabbles or double drabbles for my other favorite AoS duo





	1. "I came to say goodbye"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after Bobbi and Hunter have to leave in s3
> 
> Feels ahoy

Bobbi doesn’t know how Melinda knew what hotel they would stay in that night, but she doesn’t care. When she’d flipped on the light and seen her sitting on the bed, it was only the fear of a tail that kept Bobbi from dropping her bag in the hall and racing through the door into her arms.

But now, with the door locked and curtains drawn, they haven’t let go of one another yet.

There isn’t really anything to say—Bobbi knows Mel’s not here to try and talk her out of it. There’s nothing in their power that will change the decisions made. All they can do is what they’re doing now.

Mel’s trying to be quiet about it, but she’s definitely crying as she presses her face against Bobbi’s sternum, fingers twisting into the fabric of her shirt. Bobbi is shameless with her tears, barely muffling her sobs as she holds Mel against herself and presses kisses into her hair.

 _I came to say goodbye,_ Melinda’s bruising grip says.

Of course they’ll have to say it. _Eventually_. But for now Bobbi tips Melinda’s face up and kisses her soundly, holding on for as long as she possibly can.


	2. A Healing Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: post-torture bobbi, with may being there in her recovery please?
> 
> Double drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was just writing away and this turned into 800 words before I knew it, so I basically took a chainsaw to it. Makes me think I should finish up the extended version and post it as its own oneshot, but I think I'll hold off on that until July is over.

There’s not a whole lot Bobbi can do for herself these days, but combing her own hair is one thing that isn’t outside her power. She doesn’t object, however, to her girlfriend doing it for her, especially when it’s one of the only physically painless things the two of them can enjoy at once.

Sitting there dripping in her bathrobe with her injured leg propped up on the leg rest, Bobbi studies the state of her healing incisions. Mel hasn’t helped her put the brace back on yet, so the full extent of the post-surgery bruising is still clearly visible. Good prescriptions usually keep the pain to a dull roar, and Bobbi at least can say the wound looks a lot worse than it feels. 

Mel starts using the point of the comb to part Bobbi’s hair into sections, dropping it onto Bobbi’s lap as she begins to work her hair into a French braid (the one style that won’t show how greasy her roots get between washes). Bobbi closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling of Mel’s fingers sliding through her hair, thankful for everything else those hands have done to make sure she's made it this far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking prompts in the comments or on tumblr! (loved-the-stars-too-fondly)


	3. Left to Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Maybe Bobbi and May after Bobbi's "betrayal"?
> 
> True drabble

She’d heard from Gonzales that May had accepted the board position, had watched Simmons race to hug her when she returned to base. They’ve been dancing around each other since then though, and it might as well end now.

Bobbi times it correctly so they’re in Coulson’s office alone later. The glass panel behind the desk is still shattered, a wounded backdrop for the encounter.

“My shoulder still hurts,” May eventually mutters, shuffling papers.

“Mine too,” Bobbi says. “Seems the legends about you are true.”

They share a look, an understanding nod, and their silence feels slightly lighter after that.


	4. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Bobbi meets May's mom

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous.”

“I could say the same of you.”

“We’ve both jumped out of planes and taken live fire, yet one ‘meet the parents’…”

“At least we’re in this together,” Bobbi says, slipping her hand into Melinda’s.

“Just wow her with a little Mandarin,” Melinda suggests, smiling nervously.

Her eyes catch on something in the distance, and Bobbi tenses.

“That’s her.”

Bobbi takes a deep breath and looks towards the door.

“So she’s who I have to thank for your height.”

Melinda wrinkles her nose, and they both stand as Lian May approaches.


End file.
